Magic!
by wishboneluck1899
Summary: Anna has discovered some ice magic of her own; but will Elsa feel a bit unsure about this? Or is it jealousy? (ice!Anna, love triangle, may or may not include cameos of Tangled, Sisterly Elsanna) Rated T just in case, but in general it's for all ages.
1. And I Don't

Chapter One : And I Don't

Kristoff admired Elsa's ice-work so well...er, much, that Anna was getting uncomfortable.

"It's so...icy!" Kristoff cried once more, running out of compliments.

He's really laying it on thick, now isn't he? thought Anna, nodding along, bored. He paid more attention to Elsa's ice sculptures than he did to her, even kissed it more. Beside her, Elsa shivered. Anna knew it wasn't because she was cold. Anna said aloud, "Yeah, it really is unnerving. I bet twenty Arents he'll make out with it, what'cha say?"

"No, you can have my money, he's so gonna do it." Elsa replied, causing Anna to snort.

"What do you think he's going to do from now until-" Kristoff kissed the sculpture another time, but it looked more like making out with it this time. "-forget it, he already did it. I'll warn ya sis, just don't look on the other side of the ice, his lips are probably stuck to it by now."

Anna and Elsa decided to leave before Kristoff started asking for the sculpture's hand in marriage.

"At least it's a sculpture of you, Anna." said Elsa, gracing the gardens teasingly. Anna cringed.

"Gross." said Anna. "You know, I think you should really give your powers a break."

Elsa blinked at her; she had really come to love her powers. She glanced at the archway they had just left, as if to check what Kristoff was doing now-she just hadn't come to love them as much as Kristoff.

"Um...why?" she asked.

Anna turned pale, not as white as snow, but almost all color had drained from her rosy cheeks as she looked away from Elsa and advanced further through the gardens.

"I just thought...we could have a sister day, you know, like mortal girls, and maybe without powers." Anna said.

Elsa was starting to panic, because last time she tried to hold her powers in she froze Anna's heart. Anna avoided Elsa's eyes. "Anna, remember what happened last time-"

"Yeah, I know!" Anna sounded on the verge of yelling, crying, screaming-or all at once. "It's just-Kristoff loved the ice sculpture of me more than he loves actual me, and Elsa, surprised as you may be, I'M JEALOUS of the sculpture! Of you!"

Elsa blinked at her. Because she hated her powers for thirteen and a half years, she never thought someone else liked them, or wanted them.

"I'm sorry." Anna said at last, guilty for her break-out. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that...maybe it's just best I stay away from Kristoff anyway."

"No, no, no." Elsa said, hoping she wasn't in the way of Anna's happiness. "I've been a show-off, knowing that Kristoff likes ice so much, I probably shouldn't have...made ice. I'm sorry. And I promise I'll do what ever I can to help you find your ice inside of you. I mean, we're sisters. You're bound to have some power, even immunity to cold!"

_

So as promised, Elsa and Anna spent days and days trying to find Anna's ice powers. Anna asked Elsa to try transferring ice into Anna's hands, but that just gave Anna a cut, they tried getting her cursed with the powers by witches and wizards, and Anna even tried eating Elsa's magical snow, but that, that was just funny.

It seemed hopeless, and then one night, Anna was getting ready for bed, and Elsa was placing the curlers that always fell out in her sleep, and Anna was attempting to use her unfound powers, concentrating, resting, pushing, and everything Elsa said she needed to do. But nothing was happening.

"Anna, maybe you have to be patient." Elsa said.

"I've been patient! For two weeks! This is hopeless..." Anna said.

"Well, Anna, not everyone can have ice powers." said Elsa. "Any idea how cold it would be?"

"Ugh! That's just your way of telling me I don't have them and that's that!"

"No it's not!" It is.

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it is not, Anna. Hold still." It really is.

"Hmph..." Anna says. Then she makes one more attempt and this time, ice and snow flow out of her hand, as if Elsa was doing it.

"Um..." Elsa said. "Anna? I think we've found your ice."

Anna made a sound like a mouse.

_

The next day they kept Anna indoors, despite having made the same mistake with Elsa. "What am I going to do, Elsa? I don't know how to use these powers!"

"Alright, it may come as a shock to you, but neither do I! Plus, you've been telling me that for the past half hour." said Elsa. Anna blushed, knowing it was true.

"Elsa, please, please. I don't want to hurt the citizens of Arendelle with my powers!" Anna begs.

Elsa avoids Anna's eyes for a minute, pacing. She stared at Anna for a minute, or was it two?, dreading her answer.

Anna and Elsa gulp simultaneously.

"Do what you wish." says Elsa to Anna, despite the lump in her throat.

Anna felt guilty for what she did. She closed the gates, and shut herself in her room, Elsa being the only other occupant. They fired the maids and butlers who did not know about Anna's powers. They kept Kai and Gerda, of course. Anna strictly ate hot food, as if a new diet, wore warm clothes no matter how agonizing they were, and was supposed to stay in bed for days, the whole town convinced Anna had a terrible disease, called dengue. Bitten by an infected mosquito, very famous in water-surrounded countries.

It was not contagious, but they were forced into believing that she had also the flu, and that was contagious. She was therefore named: "The Ill Princess", because for the longest time, but not as long as Elsa, she was was concealed, as if non-existant.

_

"Why must I hide?" Anna asked Elsa with a scratchy voice, having not spoken in weeks, and having cried continiously night to morning, sleepless, scared of herself.

"You wanted to." Elsa deadpanned, thinking of it being her own fault.

Anna looked away from Elsa, gathering her knees to her body, hugging herself, no matter how unbelievably hot she already felt.

"Go away, Elsa." Anna said, turning Elsa again away from herself.

Elsa was about to speak, but instead nodded, and did as her sister wished.

She left, she went away. She left Anna for the last time.

The next time she went to Anna's bedroom door, it was locked. And Elsa screamed in agony and pain. She cried, cried tears that froze, being in Anna's place for the first time in forever. Being the one locked out. The one who didn't know why.

_

Anna was just as upset. She forcefully locked the door, feeling like she was murdering Elsa, but keeping her safe at the same time.

She hid behind her bed, as if trying to hide from the girl who locked the door... No, not Elsa, who knocked day after day, asking her to come out, and day after day left a meal outside her door for three times a day, and sometimes extra, the one who had begun to speak to the portrait of Anna in her room, and the one who told her everything that had happened. The one who never left her alone. Got rejected everytime, and sometimes doubted someone was listening on the other side.

The only sign that she was alive was that everytime Elsa checked back at the door, the plate she had left there was out again, and with no food left on it. Sometimes a terrifying moment rehappened, when the plate stayed untouched. The food was still there, no one had left the room, and Anna was possibly starving.

The only way Elsa kept control of her own powers was knowing Anna was alive inside her room. She let Anna know that during her frequent visits to the door. Occasionally Anna would answer Elsa. But only very rarely.

"Anna?" said Elsa. She heard someone pick up and scurry to the door and the door thumped slightly. Elsa sighed, knowing Anna was listening. "Please come out. It's my birthday."

It's her birthday? How did I forget? Anna thought, covering her mouth to muffle her gasp.

"Well...I'm opening the gates today." Even though that was what Anna wanted before, she gasped in terror. It was barely audible, because her voice was raspy. "And it would be great if you would come out, and celebrate with me...I know I never did it for you, and I probably am just bothering you. But I won't be returning until tomorrow, so...it's your chance, and your choice. Goodbye Anna."

"No, wait!" A raspy voice exited the door. Elsa hurried to press her ear against the door, listening closely.

"Yes, Anna? Anna, what is it?" Elsa was about to rejoice, about to cry tears of joy, glad to hear her sister's voice, even for a moment.

"Elsa, I will come out. Please, just get your old gloves, I want to wear them in case I go out of control." said Anna.

Elsa's heart dropped into her stomach, but was happy she would be seeing her sister for the first time in a year.

"Yes, yes, of course." Elsa was quiet for a moment. Anna doubted she was still there, until Elsa whispered with a tearful voice, "Any...anything else, A-Anna?"

"No. That is all." Anna said sharply.

Elsa was now determined to make the day the best birthday ever for herself, and make it Anna perfect day, so she would not go back in her room.

"Verna!" called Elsa, calling a maid.

"Yes, your majesty?" asked Verna, stopping in her tracks. "What is it?"

"Princess Anna is coming out of her room today, she told me." said Elsa. Verna looked unsure, as if she didn't believe her, but she will see. "I need you to make sure she doesn't go back. Lock her room as soon as she leaves it. So as she does not lock away again."

"Your majesty, how will I know she is not there?" Understandable, but Elsa knew just what to say.

"Gerda can help you." said Elsa. "She knows when there is someone in a room, or if the room is empty. I just want my baby sister again."

Verna nodded. Elsa planned away, found her gloves, but she had no intention of giving them to Anna. She would have a scavenger hunt for her gloves-just never finding them.

_

Anna reached out and grabbed the metal doorknob. Scared of ice coming out of her hand she froze in her spot for a moment-not literally-debating whether or not to turn it.

Her yearn for freedom got the best of her. She opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. Her ratted dress was torn, and smelled of rotten cabbage. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks-which she hadn't-and her hair was messy.

She looked like a packrat, with stains all over her dress, tears all over the skirt and no one would be surprised to see this shuddering image; she was, after all, The Ill Princess. Anna did not want to go to the birthday party. But Elsa sounded so broken, so lonely and sad, that she could not deny. She had, after all, been in Elsa's place-for thirteen years.

"Ohhh no...here I go." said Anna. She took a step and no ice appeared. She dared to think that her powers were gone. She smiled for the first time in ages, and actually let out a small chuckle of rejoice. He feet were covered in shoes too small, but she didn't care. If you looked at her eyes, you'd think she didn't notice. Those eyes had seen so much sadness, that even her smile that was so true and honest, it looked like a lie, so fake.

She looked up, outside the window, and it was winter. No one would notice if she set off an eternal winter, right? Maybe... But she went to Elsa's door, knocked three times and said, "Elsa? Do you have the gloves?"

"Huh? Anna? Is that you?" Elsa said inside. Here she was again, where she was so used to being. She wouldn't be surprised if the door did not open.

"Uh-huh." Anna said.

"Give me a second." said Elsa. "I'm just putting the tie on my dress! Don't leave, please."

Anna's heart sank. Did Elsa really think Anna was scared enough to leave?

Elsa opened the door almost immediately, and as soon as she saw Anna she threw her arms around her.

"Anna! You need to bathe, come here." she said. Elsa wore an elegant blue gown made of ice. Anna hated the color blue, and white. Most of all, she hated ice.

Anna did not speak to Elsa most of the time, even after her bath. Because when she was in her room, practicing her singing, ice flew out of her mouth. She was like an icy dragon, dangerous, cold.

Anna dressed in a beautiful, free dress, despite her protests. It was green, like she always loved, with flowers on the black corset. Similar to her coronation dress, but with longer, velvet green sleeves. There were no streaks down the skirt, but instead like her winter dress, it had fountain-like flower patterns: the crest of Arendelle.

Her hair flowed down her back, with a beautiful flowered tie to keep it up, a one-on-top, they always called it. She wore her mother's old necklace, and a sash the slowly flows down her front, lining her body elegantly like a waterfall. The only kind of water that likely would not freeze.

Elsa told her she looked gorgeous, and Elsa never left Anna alone, scared she would lock herself away again.

Anna remembered the gloves. "The gloves?"

"Oh, yes, I think I left them in the Astronomy tower, you'll see Joe up there, ask him, I was examining the skies one more time, to see what time it is, you see." said Elsa. "So I would know how long till the party, I was so in a hurry. Go ahead! I'll be in the gardens."

Anna curiously left the room, and didn't look back, longing for the gloves.

Besides, love will thaw. But after all these years, Anna was unsure if she still loved Elsa anymore...

...

...

...

...

Did she?

_

_**A/N: **_**I hope you liked chapter one, it was kinda short, but no biggy right? Heh, oh well. Enjoy. Read on, because that's why you're readers. P.S. I know it's kinda weird, and I know most of you would expect Anna to have fire powers or something, but I'm working on that. I am RomioInny on WattPad, and I have written Heat and Warmth, which involves Anna with fire powers instead. If it's not your style, please comment and suggest, and should I find it interesting and inspiring, I shall take it into account and try writing about it. But this is my first Frozen story on FanFiction dot net, so be patient. More to come! :-)**


	2. Lies and Love Do Not Mix

Chapter 2: Lies and Love Do Not Mix

_

Previously: Anna got jealous of Elsa's ice powers and longed to have them. That's precisely what she got, but she no longer wants them. Now, one year after Anna locked her door from Elsa, it's Elsa's birthday, and Anna's attending the birthday party, on the condition that she gets Elsa's old gloves. Elsa agrees, but she has no intention of giving them to Anna...

Now, it's the birthday party. Anna will realize that love is real. And lies cannot come with.

_

Well, Anna had lots of questions for the Astronomy tower man, Joe. For one, where were those gloves? Two, what had happened in the past year that Anna trapped herself in her room? And another, does this dress make my butt look big?

"Joe?" asked Anna. She heard no reply, not even the sound of feet shuffling to see what the one calling wanted, or sign of people. Of course, Anna wouldn't know what people sounded like anyway, after being out of practice for a total of 14 years. "Hm...suppose he's not here."

As she was turning to leave she heard footsteps, and she swung around to see who it was. "AH! I HAVE ICE I WARN YOU!"

"Relax, princess. Boy, you don't look ill at all, do yah?" said Joe.

Anna's shoulders relieved from tension, recognizing Joe from before she locked away. "Hm...you grew a beard." she commented. Joe nodded, annoyed.

"Yes, yes...yeh and yer sister. After not coming to see me for years both of yeh notice I grew a beard? First thing noticed. I would hope for a hello, or a good afternoon, Mr. Joe, or something more formal. Well, losers get no prizes, then, eh?" said Joe. Anna nodded, remembering the way he spoke so she would remember the first few people she spoke to after exiting her safe haven.

"Erm...yeah." Anna nodded. "Hi, er, yeah. Have you seen Elsa's old gloves? I need them for the party."

Joe looked up from drying a mug. "Huh? Oh, yes, the gloves. Blue-green, more like teal... Yeah, I took them down to Gerda in the kitchens, told 'er teh git 'em cleaned. All grimy, see. Check down there, in her chambers. 'Spect that's where she'll be."

Anna groaned. She refrained from asking whether or not the dress made her behind look big and forgot to ask what had happened in the past year, and left. She just climbed 234 stairs to get to Joe-and what she wanted wasn't even there! For, what, then, did she just climb the stairs for?

She shook it off and slid down the railings of the staircase, so as to give her feet a break.

_

After remembering where Gerda's chambers were, she knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. Gerda opened the door for Anna.

"Oh! Come in, child, come in!" Gerda said. "I'm so glad you're here."

Not as glad as I would be if you would stop hugging me, Anna thought.

"Elsa told me you'd be out and about today." said Gerda excitedly. "To be honest I did not believe her at first, but seeing you now...OH it's just such a heart-warming meet. Cup of tea, dear?"

Anna turned down the cup of tea and decided to get to what she was here for sooner.

"Gerda, have you seen Elsa's gloves around? Joe told me he gave them to you." said Anna. Gerda looked confused.

"He did no such thing!" Gerda cried. Anna blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"But, I've heard that you have inherited the family gift of ice." said Gerda. Anna eyed her suspiciously. "Oh, my dear it would impress me very much, and be such a pleasure if you would...let's say, demonstrate your ice for me?"

Anna's eyes widened, scared of what could happen.

"Gerda, should I so much as create a snowball, something awful could happen, I don't want to hurt you! I still don't know how to-"

Gerda put her hand on Anna's arm. "My dear, your sister accomplished nothing until she practiced. Maybe it's time you...let it go."

Anna looked away from her.

"Now, honey, you know, I haven't heard of one accident. You have never hurt anyone with your powers. Elsa had every reason to be angry with herself, but you? You're only a kitten." said Gerda. Anna looked at Gerda pleadingly.

"Gerda, it took Elsa thirteen years-"

"Thirteen wasted years, dearest. Years that accomplished nothing. Did you not see that?" said Gerda. She took Anna's chin between the thumb and index finger knuckle. "The key to success is practice, my dear. Do you expect to wake up one morning and suddenly know how to control your powers?"

Anna stood up, avoiding contact with Gerda. All right, this touching stuff is getting out of hand. She needed to go back to her room.

"Where are you going, kitten?" asked Gerda.

"Just tell me where the gloves are and I'll be out of your hair." said Anna, avoiding being pulled back into her emotional state.

"I would check with the pianist if I were you. He's always collecting gloves! No matter who's they are." said Gerda.

Anna nodded. "Thank you." she said, and she slammed the door behind her.

Gerda squealed in delight and went back to making tea.

_

Anna found the pianist quite easily, as she heard loud organ music coming from the music room-the only room besides the dining room with a piano (which was often moved to the ballroom for balls and parties).

She knocked lightly on the door. "Mr Huey?" The music didn't stop, but Mr Huey invited her in his room, and he looked like music himself. Like he was embracing the music.

"Mr Huey! You're brilliant!" Anna cried, clapping wildly. Ice shot out of her hand and she screamed.

"Thank you, Princess!" said Mr Huey after finishing off with brilliance. "But I didn't just wake up with this wonderful talent! I practiced from sunrise to sundown, twenty four-six. Sunday is the day of rest. Speaking of talent, do show me your beautiful ice! I hear it's only you and Queen Elsa with the blessing to conjure and control ice!"

Anna fidgeted with her hands. "I'm not so sure." she said. "It can be dangerous. Also, you saw when I was clapping! I just broke a vase."

Mr Huey's face dropped. "But your majesty, how long have you been practicing your ice?"

"Never, I suppose." Anna said, avoiding his eyes, feeling sheepish.

"Great Scott! Never?" said Mr Huey. "Well no wonder you can't control it! You've been locked in a room for a year and it never occurred to you to practice?"

"Suppose so..." Anna muttered. Standing in front of the greatest pianist of the century, Anna had to admit, she felt kinda bad that a whole year of her life had been wasted on sitting still and waiting by the door.

"You know, I would expect you to have learned from your sister's mistake." he told her. "She did exactly what you did for thirteen years straight. Although, to be honest, she had coaches along the way, which (no offense) were extremely wrong. Also, she had gloves. So in a way, you were the better one. BUT! I still have one question, princess."

"Yes?"

"Why have you come to me?" he asked her.

"Oh!" she remembered. "Oh, oh yes. Um, no offense Mr Huey but Gerda said you might have Elsa's gloves."

"Goodness me, why do you need them?" said Mr Huey.

"Well..." she trailed off. He looked at her accusingly. She said, "Oh alright, yes, I'm using them to cover up my powers."

He tutted her with his finger. "Uh, uh, uh, princess." She whipped away from looking at him, as if she couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes. "You aren't getting those gloves one way or another. Well, at least not from me."

She whipped back around. "What? What do you mean, "Not from you"? You mean all this time you didn't have the gloves? Argh! I can't believe I let you change the subject so many times!"

She left the room and slammed the door.

"Mission accomplished." sang Mr Huey, playing the organ as he sang.

_

Anna was getting frustrated, and she forgot to ask where the gloves would be next! Seriously, she wasn't going to scavenge for these gloves. It was getting late and it was time for the party soon. She didn't have the gloves so she only had one option. To go back to her room no matter how badly it upset Elsa. So she headed back upstairs and found the corridor that lead to her room. As she headed toward the door she sensed someone was coming. Oh no. she thought. Anna turned the handle, but it seemed not to move the way it should. Is it rusted? she asked herself. She checked it, and it did not look rusted, it looked perfectly fine, aside from the ice that had started to form in her panic. Suddenly it hit her: Locked. But she had to keep trying!

She pushed, she pulled she tried wrenching it off, but she found no success. Suddenly, someone rounded a corner and saw her trying to break into her own room, and their face dropped.

"Anna?" she asked. Anna looked up, seeing Elsa with a heartbroken look on her face. "Anna, a-are you trying to...go back into your room? Back to shutting me out?"

Anna knew how Elsa felt, and took pity on her. But she had too much of a chance to hurt her. She had to go back. "Look, Els, I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything, but these powers stink. I hate them. But the only way I don't hurt anything except your feelings is to go back to my lonely life. I mean, sure I'll get lonely, but I can just build an Olaf, or a snow version of you! It won't be much different, considering you're basically ice and snow itself-"

"So that's what you think, now, isn't it?" said Elsa, her voice was shaking and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Now I'm the cold one? You're the one who shoved me out of your life and turned the cold shoulder on me! You wanted these powers! And I helped you find them. I found them for you, and what do you do? The minute my back is turned you lock the door! You're the one who's cold Anna! I came back for you! I searched for you through that blizzard, Anna! I tried and succeeded no matted how hard it was to unfreeze Arendelle. You know what? I could freeze you now Anna, and thaw you, make you into water! But you'd still be cold."

Anna blankly stared at Elsa, everything came into focus. But she had to fight for her freedom! Or...wait, no that's not right... She had to fight for her imprisonment! No, that's just weird... Um...

"But Elsa, I only wanted them because you make it look so, so...easy! And you didn't help me control them! You let me close the gates, shut myself in, etcetera, even though you made the exact same mistake yourself. You could've opened the door for my room anytime you wanted with the keys. But you didn't, did you? You allowed me imprisonment, as if you were glad I was out of your life and-"

"HAH!" Elsa pointed at Anna angrily. "That's what it looks like now doesn't it? I came back everyday, stayed by the door and talked to you day after day even though you didn't answer!"

Anna gaped at Elsa speechlessly. Apparently Elsa wasn't seeing something, a little insignificant detail.

"Apparently you were deaf and blind for thirteen years, then, huh? I did the exact same thing for you when you imprisoned yourself! Now you're the big Arendelle's hero, aren't you? Does this phrase catch up to you? Do you wanna build a snowman? Hey Elsa, um...since it's not winter anymore, do you want to maybe watch the snow melt? Elsa, why don't you come out of your room more often? Are you sick? Elsa I'm getting scared now, you're not even answering me anymore. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you would tell me why!" Anna said. And then she said the final one, the one that Elsa said the most: "Go away Anna. Go away Anna. Go away, go away, go away! It's like you screwed those words right into my head, Elsa!"

Elsa gasped at that. Because memories all came swimming back to her. Anna was right. Elsa was being selfish. She did the same thing Anna had done for thirteen years versus one year, and yet here she stood, locked Anna's bedroom door so she could not go back, she made Anna scavenge for gloves that were never to be found. "Anna, I'm sorry-the gloves...they're never to be found. I hid them somewhere-but I won't tell you why, because if I do, you'll make the same mistakes I did." she told Anna, who faced the door, blankly.

Anna did not face Elsa, but she spoke.

"Elsa, I know you don't want me to do what you did. I don't either. But I thought what I wanted was more important to you. I don't want to hurt you. I want the gloves. Can't you understand that?" said Anna. Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but then immediately closed it again.

"Anna..." she said. "Please, I know what's best." Anna stood unmovingly. "Just, I'll bring the gloves, alright? But I won't let you wear them right away. Please just come to the party?"

Anna turned slowly to Elsa. She smiled for a second, but then it was gone as soon as it appeared; she knew Elsa was just trying to help. But like Elsa's coronation, something was bound to happen.

"Fine. But if something happens again, your Highness I'm blaming you." Anna said.

"Deal." agreed Elsa. Because nothing is going to happen. she continued in her mind.

_

Nervously, Anna poked her head out from behind the curtain, Elsa standing right beside her. "Elsa, there's some other moving devices. They seem to be breathing, eating and making what they ate come back up like you and I can. Is this normal?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, giving a small chuckle. "Anna, it's called people. You'll be fine. You'll get along perfectly fine with them, maybe and hopefully get along with a fine one of them too."

Anna, understanding what she meant, looked at Elsa with widened eyes, and Elsa fought the urge to laugh. "Elsa!" Anna whisper-yelled.

"I'm not kidding, you have to find joy in life, like you used to." said Elsa. Anna looked like she was going to hit Elsa over the head with a nearby chair.

"Elsa, I'm new to the world!"

"You chased me across the kingdom just so I would bring back summer, you jumped in front of me, ready to either freeze or get sliced in half by a sword willingly, and you ate snow just to get these powers you are now afraid of, you let me try transferring ice to your hands, giving you a nice deep cut in the middle of your hand, and were willing to have some witches never known before curse you with powers you now hate." said Elsa disbelievingly. "Yeah," she said with a sarcastic look at Anna after counting it all off on her fingers. "You're so new to the world."

Anna glared at her. "I'm not falling in love tonight or ever."

"Yes you are." Elsa said. "By orders of the Queen of Arendelle, and your sister, you are bound to falling in love tonight. It is now entrusted to you as duties to Arendelle."

"Remind me how this benefits Arendelle, again, Queen?" demanded Anna. "I have every right to freedom and choice as you do!"

"Well, to answer your question we're going to need an heir for Arendelle, and I'm getting no where with these powers everyone in the world now knows about." snapped Elsa. "Now get out there and fall in love!"

"No!" said Anna. "And if you want an heir for Arendelle so badly, you have Olaf and Marshmallow! Problem solved."

"No, don't make me laugh, Anna." said Elsa, waving off the idea.

"Why not?" said Anna. "They're children of the Queen."

"Children of my powers, you mean." replied Elsa warily, taking a bite of a truffle.

"Why can't they be the heir?" whined Anna. "I mean, come on, they are the children of the royal family."

"True, true..." said Elsa. Then she fake realized something. "Wait! I don't think the people of Arendelle or the trading partners of Arendelle will be very happy having a brainless, skull-less, bone-less snowman raising the country, or a vain, violent snowman that has icicles sprout out of himself whenever he gets angry!"

"Huh..." Anna said. "Well, you're a terrible mother then."

"What?" said Elsa shrilly. "Now it's my fault they turned out like that?"

"Yes." said Anna. "They were your feelings when you made them, therefore it's your fault."

"You are so immature, Anna. Quit changing the subject! You're supposed to be falling in love with someone out there!"

"So you want an artificial love like with Hans? I only fell in love with him because I wanted to, not because of what he is on the inside."

"You'll have time to get used to the new man." replied Elsa. "Besides, I promised never to close the gates again to a young boy citizen of Arendelle earlier today." Anna's mouth hung open, staring at Elsa, who was trying some of the chocolate goods being served on the royal buffet.

Anna glared at Elsa for a moment. Then she gave in.

"Fine." she growled. Elsa looked slightly shocked. "I'll try to fall in love, but when the clock strikes midnight, and I'm still not in love, I'm not going to try anymore tonight, got it?"

"As long as you go fall in love, that's fine with me. But I'm staying back here. " Elsa grumbled. "Just in case that wretched Duke of Weaseltown is here..."

Despite the urge to, Anna did not laugh like Elsa hoped she would.

Anna simply marched off to go try to fall in love.

"This is going to be a long night..." she muttered. Rather than searching the crowd for a prince or someone, she stayed by the chocolate fountain, watching the clock occasionally dipping fruit in the fountain.

She searched with her eyes, or what Elsa called "window shopping", for a man who she would think looked suitable for a husband.

"Your majesty!" someone called suddenly. She turned. She knew someone was calling her...just who? "Your majesty!" There it was again! "Princess Anna!" Alright, now she was sure someone was calling her, and it really was her. She looked around frantically, trying to find who was calling her.

"Who in the world..." she trailed off. Maybe she was imagining it.

"Behind you." the same masculine voice said. She turned on instinct, or was just following instructions, and saw a handsome prince. Even though she liked him, and thought he was a fine gentleman, she jumped. His hair was wavy, and the same color as Elsa's except slightly darker, his eyes were green and his clothes were knightly.

"Oh!" Anna said, nearly falling. "Hello." she said, embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm Alexander. Prince Alexander." he said. "Of Galiliah."

"Oh! Yes, I'm Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

"I know." he said, he didn't tease her, he sounded perfectly calm with it. "The Ill Princess."

"What?" Anna blinked. "Who's The Ill Princess?"

"You." he said, as if he didn't understand. "The girl who had dengue and the flu at the same time?"

"Huh?" she said. "I never had dengue or the flu. I don't know what you're talking about. The reason I stayed in my room is because... oh it doesn't matter. Nice to meet you Alexander."

"Nice to meet you too." he replied. "Care to dance?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how to, well I mean, I do, but I you know, I'm not very... very good at it. I never really paid attention in dance class."

She felt sheepish again, she really, really did. Like, more than ever before in her life.

"Well, okay then. I can teach you."

She was busy watching his green eyes. "Yeah, hm...teach me... Wait, what?" she said.

Before she could react, he pulled her into the dance floor, waltzing along to the music, and never complaining when she stepped on his foot, he just told her to be more careful, showed her how to do it properly, twirled her at the right moments, and eventually they came so close that Anna pulled away.  
>"I'm sorry, I just...I'm not used to...you know, being so close to people, y'know?" said Anna shyly.<p>

"I understand." Alexander said gently. "Believe me, I really do."

"I sorta fell in love with the wrong guy a year and a half ago and he betrayed me and my sister and tried to kill us, and long-story short, I froze to death literally, got thawed back, and punched him overboard a boat, and he got his head landed in a pee bucket." she said.  
>"Well, I don't want any of that to happen.<p>

"Well thank you," she said.

"Imagine the smell of that bucket, right?"

She hit his arm playfully. "Alexander!" she said.

Hours passed and they shared stories together and laughed, and danced, and they had an absolutely magical time.

"You know, this seems oddly and vaguely familiar." she said.

"Your date with that retard, Hans?" he suggested.

"Ah, that's right... you know, we went to this spot exactly that night, and sang a musical number that started right here..." she said.

He stared at her, and she glared at him, daring him to laugh.

"A... musical number?" he said, and then he burst into laughter that made him look like he was going to cry.

"Oh, alright, laugh all you want, but he's my ex, and the last person I had a musical number with was my sister in her ice palace."

He suddenly stopped laughing and gaped at her.

"You actually went there?"

_

**Is it true? Can it be? *crowd screams* A CLIFFHANGER! *woman drops tray and screams her bloody head off* *wishboneluck1899 sighs* Sorry folks, it's what I had to do... I am so sorry if this chapter is the worst one yet, even though it's only the second one. If you read this far, congratulations. You get a thank you and the other people who stopped reading before now don't.**

**As an explanation of what happened to Kristoff, he moved on. Got a new life, got a wife. He'll appear later, but because of her isolation and no human contact, Anna no longer has desire for Kristoff, and I'm not sure she even remembers him. I'm sorry if you think that's bad, Kristanna shippers, or if it's not what you expected. But as soon as I find time, I will write Kristanna fic. This is mostly about Elsa being jealous of what Anna has that she doesn't even though they are technically twins, in almost every way. Such as easier control, and love, and marriage, and how she attempts to ruin it, and eventually realizes her foolishness. I'm so sorry about those people who saw what it looked like before, because I did not know the Tab button would do that on FanFiction dot net. Please bear with me, and consider yourself lucky if you didn't see it. :-)**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of Magic!  
><strong> 


	3. How and Why?

**A/N: I know you're probably going to complain how short it was, or how long it took me to update. But I am so sorry, I was so lazy, and so concerned how angry you would be with me if I gave this up. But sometimes people get a not-so-bad case of Writer's Block, but it wasn't so bad I couldn't write anything at all, just like...out of ideas and feeling like a total failure.**

**I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Magic!**

**P.S. Alexander is an OC, and Alexander/Anna is my OTP. For now. But sorry to all Kristanna shippers, but if you go I don't know, so if I don't know you're gone I don't care. It's not like you ruined my life. (NO INTERNET SARCASM THERE, FOLKS!) Also, this is one of my new faves, and don't forget to check out RomioInny78.**

**P.P.S. That's me BTW on WattPad. I know no one reads these things so I'm going to stop writing this Author's Note. **

_

Chapter 3: How and Why?

Previously: Anna when scavenger hunting for Elsa's old gloves, but never found them. As she tries to go to her room, just as Elsa feared, she and Elsa get into a fight. Realizing without each other neither of them would be standing where they are, they reveal to each other secrets, such as that Elsa never intended to let Anna find the gloves. They head to the party, where Elsa convinces Anna to go fall in love. She meets Prince Alexander, and now this chapter continues after Anna tells him she's been in her sister's ice palace.

What will it lead to? Will Anna reveal her ice powers to the world, or will Elsa let her go back to her room so they leave on good terms? Will Frozen be repeated in the story, with roles switched around? Is Alexander another Hans? Find out in Magic! Chapter 3, How and Why.

"You actually went there?" Alexander said, gaping at her.

She nodded. People wouldn't be so in awe or want her to be their bride if they only knew that she was the same as her sister. She had ice powers as well. She could hurt people too. She was just better at hiding herself, and not showing any sign of powers. Maybe because she wasn't as scared as Elsa. Elsa had actually hurt someone with hers, and wore gloves. Needless to say, Anna knew when to push it back down, so she wouldn't break something or anything in her room.

"Yeah, I guess...she booted me out with a gigantic monsterous snowman, along with Olaf, the first creation of hers..." said Anna. "Well, go figure, she built two snowmen without me even though I asked to build a snowman with her for thirteen years." Anna sounded broken, sad, as if this thought was replayed over, and over and over in her head.

"You, know, if I knew how I would build one with you." he told her, taking her hand. She didn't change expression. She still looked sad, remembering years before.

Suddenly, Alexander took his hand out of hers, as if he was hurt.

"Cold!" he cried. Anna looked at him, concerned, bringing her hand to her chest.

"I am so sorry!" she said. "Are-are you hurt?"

"A little surprised, really. But not hurt..." said Alexander, watching her carefully. "Is there anything you're not telling me? Like, why were you in your room for a whole year if you really are not The Ill Princess?"

"Um..." Anna fidgeted with her hands. "Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." He looked at her suspiciously. "If anyone finds out, I'm dead. I'm no longer Princess Anna, let's just say, if they find out. Promise?"

"That depends." he said mysteriously. "What is it? If it's something that puts your life in danger, or my family in danger, I have to tell. If it's something I can help you with," She looked anxious. She was fidgeting, fingers gracing through her hair. "consider it a secret."

She let out a deep breath. "Okay..." For a second, she couldn't stand to tell. What if he didn't love her anymore? Or was like Hans? She didn't want to tell him. But maybe telling him was the thing that would keep them strongly in love? "I know you probably won't believe me, and it seems impossible, but..."

She wouldn't be able to say it. She had to show it. Anna took a deep breath, and outstretched a hand, thinking to herself of Olaf, when she met him as a child. I love you Olaf! Anna swirled her hand, building a snowman, an identical to Olaf, thinking of happiness, witty, of Elsa. The snowman burst to life, and at first did not realize he was alive.

"I'm alive!" he said. "Great Joan of Arc, I'm alive!"

Anna looked like the life was taken from her eyes. No, it was memories flowing again. Hang in there, Joan! How had Olaf known about Joan of Arc?

"Joan of Arc?" asked Anna. "How...how do you know about Joan?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "Just comes to me, I guess. Born with the thought, I suppose." He gave a short chuckle.

"Dismissed." Anna said sharply, and Olaf unbuilt, turning back into wind and dust alone. Anna did not understand. How had he known about Joan? Why had he known about Joan? As far as she knew, she was the only one in Arendelle who knew about Joan of Arc.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alexander's, "Woah. I don't even know how Joan of Arc is, but wow. Who was that? What was that? I mean, sure it's winter but it was as if you...controlled it. I know I probably sound like a moron, but I am so in love with you."

She looked at him, and then her hands, and then she brought them inward to her body. "You don't understand." she said. "I could hurt you...these powers are the reason I left my boyfriend to rot...I almost killed my sister." Her voice sounded weak, and her voice cracked at the end.

Alexander looked at her strangely, like he didn't understand.

"You lost me there." She was going to cry and he didn't want that, so he said no more. "Anna, these powers complete you."

"No!" she said. "They isolated me! They're the reason the gates closed for a year! Don't you see? I closed them. I closed them because if I didn't," Anna's tears flowed down her face and she looked deeply into his eyes. "Arendelle would suffer another eternal winter just because I laughed, or cried, or had a good time. Or even if I hugged my sister. Do you understand? I'm a danger to Arendelle."

He blinked at her. As soon as he was about to hug her she said, "I need to get the gloves..." She sounded broken, like she feared this day would come.

"No, Anna. Anna, wait!" He grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "You told me your sister made this mistake! She kept putting the gloves back in, and Anna," He looked pleadingly at her. "you have better control than she does, after a year without gloves. And I'd bet you would have better control if you were freer, not isolated in your room."

She tried not to cry her tears that she knew would freeze, but everyone knows your sinuses don't allow that.

"I'm trying to believe you, Al, but I just can't. If I'm in my room, at least the only person I can hurt is myself." replied Anna. "But out in the open, I could hurt you. Or Elsa, or Kristoff. Or just about everyone. And as much as I hate him I don't even want to hurt Hans. Can't you just let me go?"

For a second his hand loosened from hers. She didn't run away, as if she didn't notice.

"Can't you just let it go?" said Alexander. She looked at him, confused. "Look, Anna, I love you. I don't want you making the same mistakes as Elsa."

She looked at him curiously. "I remember you."

"What?"

"I've met you before, and your sisters, Kleo and Kristen...how did I forget?"

She was wracking her brain trying to think of what he was like.

"You took me sailing...but then I got hurt by Kleo when she was mad at me, and then I was taken to the trolls, and forgot all about you guys. You guys left, my memories were replaced and I never saw you again..."

"Anna, you may have forgotten me, but I never forgot you. I have one picture of you. One. I take it with me everywhere and I pretend you're with me...I have loved you for what feels like a thousand years." he said. He let go of her hand. "And your happiness means more to me than my own life."

She didn't leave. She simply stood there.

She stared at him. Never even blinking. For a whole minute. Finally she blinked and looked away from him. His heart shattered, thinking she would walk away. But she stood there, hand out as if he was still holding it. Then she looked back at him as suddenly as she had looked away. "Alexander, I had no idea...that you...you loved me." She shrugged. "I just thought...that you were, well...an all-new Prince Charming. I'm still a bit suspicious, but since I knew you from my past...I suddenly trust you more."

He said nothing...he blinked and looked at the ground.

"I broke your heart for your own protection." said Alexander. "I told you I didn't love you because I thought if I didn't, Kleo would kill you." He voice sounded cracked. "But I still do love you. I always have. I haven't looked or felt the same way about anyone else before. I haven't even touched any other woman whose not you or my family. Anna...I love you."

She knew that. She looked back up at him without realizing she'd looked away. "Al, I wanna marry you."

He couldn't believe his ears. "You... What?"

"I wanna marry you, Alexander Le Fengle, because you're the one for me! Get over here!" She pounced on him and kissed him passionately without fear. And guess what? He didn't freeze.

"And then he came in my house and batted down my cat!" said the old woman. "With a stick!"

Elsa blinked at her.

"Uh, er...wow, Ms...um..."

"Higgins!" said the old woman, pointing a wrinkled finger at Elsa's face. "I wanna see some discipline here!"

"What?" said Elsa. "No, no, no, no. I'm not executing a man for hitting your cat with a stick!"

"No, no, no!" said the old woman. "It wasn't just 'a man' it was my ex husband! He divorced me! Me! I mean, can he not see the ultimate unique in me!"

"Yeah, uh, trust me, ma'am, it was probably the unique-ness you're showing me now that made him divorce you."

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" the old woman screamed.

"Um...I think you told me your name was Ms Higgins?" guessed Elsa, trying not to look too afraid.

"I am-"

"Queen Elsa!" someone yelled through the crowd.

Oh, thank God... thought Elsa as she turned around. She would even be glad if it was Prince Hans, or the Duke of Weasel Town. As long as she didn't have to speak to Miss Hilbrigger.

"Yes?" she said, turning around. She looked over her shoulder at the old woman. "I'm sorry. Someone who knows the proper title for a queen with ice powers that can kill you is call calling me. I'm going to have to put this conversation on hold for about a year or eternity or so."

Ms Higgins humphed at Elsa and turned on her heel grumpily.

"Now, she's gone I can-"

"Will you bless our marriage?" said Anna's voice.

Elsa turned around to find herself face to face with Anna and Alexander.

"Alexander Le Fengle!" gasped Elsa. "It's you! It's been forever!"

She hugged him lightly.

"Well, actually just a year or two." said Alexander under his breath.

"Elsa." said Anna seriously. "Alexander here told me how to not be afraid of my powers. Oh! And we would really appreciate your blessing of our marriage, man, Al here is so good at getting rid of my fears! You know, he took me sailing for the first time even though I was utterly terrified of it, he taught me to ride a bike even though I thought I would crash into a suit of armor saying, 'Who put that there?' and then today: He shows me how to not be afraid! So, sis, whaddaya say? Bless our marriage?"

Elsa's eyes looked between the two very curiously. "You know, Anna, something about this seems vaguely familiar. Hm...I dunno, something called...er... my coronation? Man you just met?"

"What? Oh, no. Elsa we've known each other forever."

"That sounds a lot like what you said about Hans." Elsa pointed out. "Besides, you don't even remember him!"

"Oh please, Elsa, marriage and then we get to know each other, we'll have an eternity to reminiscent with each other. Okay?" said Anna. "So, the wedding? We have lots of planning to do! What do you say, chocolate or vanilla cake? What color should the napkins be? I was thinking red-orange, you know, like fire, and the opposite of ice! Ooh! This is so exciting! Should we have beef roast or chicken roast? Elsa, I need a woman's opinion!" Elsa was getting rather excited as well. No, not about the wedding. She was getting her old Anna back. "Elsa what do you think? Ice dress or hand-made dress? I am getting doubtful that you're even listening. Are you going to support me in this or be the grump-O, over-protective sister about me and Alexander so much as holding hands? Hm? Are you even listening?"

Anna was talking so fast that Elsa wasn't sure if she was listening. Before she knew it, a smile was upon her lips, wide, obvious. Happy.

"Anna, wait!" said Elsa before she could stop herself. Anna looked put out, like she was used to being stopped, and she had a problem with it. "I think we should have chocolate. I think the opposite of ice is water, and I hate orange. Beef roast for certain, I am so tired of chicken roast. Hm...ice dress, because that way you define it-or it defines you. And I have to say, I want to support you, and yes, I am listening. We are definitely not having the wedding in Hawaii, are you crazy?"

Anna went back to her happy self. She takes that as a yes, your wedding is blessed. Besides, we all know whether or not Elsa blessed it; Anna would still marry Alexander.

_

**Wondering who Kleo and Kristen are? I'm getting to that. I'll put up Meet The Royal Family of Galiliah later. Galiliah is where Alexander is from, it's in Denmark. I think. Well what's fiction without fantasy, right? I mean, I'm no geography genius. Yeesh...**

**Well, I know what you think: This is too much like Elsa's coronation!**

**Well _duh_! It's what I was imagining! A coronation-like part of their life. I hope you enjoy this new, fresh-out Anna from the oven! She's now back to her spunky, feisty-pants, naive Anna! And maybe you'll catch a few flash-back chapters if I become in the mood... ;oD**


End file.
